Adventures in Nalim High
by Diamond Swords and Manga Art
Summary: After a ping pong match gone awry, Lloyd and Jay must face a new challenge without the aid of the other: Nalim High School. But Nalim isn't a normal high school, drama and crazy things happen everyday! With the aid of two friends, the Ninja try to get home. Written by Amberdiamondswords and Ginlissa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sup, it Manga Art here, I'm here with Amberdiamondswords for an awesome new profile and story. These stories will usually involve our two OCs, Swords/Amber Evelyn and Gina Engells. They will generally be more of a comedy genre. Hope you all enjoy. Ratchet, the disclaimer please.**_

**_Ratchet: Ninjago doesn't belong to these chicks. But their badly named Oc's are theirs property. Unlike me, who's owned by Insomniac Games, but I'm treated like an OC anyway._**

**_Swords: Oh shut up you grumpy cat and finish your movie already._**

**_Manga Art: Please, so she can stop shouting about the trailers and see the dang movie! Oh and tell the movie place to get the Maximum Ride movie in gear!_**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**

* * *

><p>All five ninja were in the lounge of Sensei Wu's Academy. The academy had closed for the weekend, and thus, they were alone.<p>

"Ugh, I'm _bored_!" Jay groaned.

"You're always bored Zaptrap," Cole retorted.

"But there's nothing to doooo," Jay groaned again.

"Well, we could always do a movie night," Kai offered.

"Can't I've got a date with Nya," Cole said, smirking at Jay, standing up and straightening his bowtie. Jay grumbled under his breath at the bushy browed ninja.

"And I have an outing planned with Pixal," Zane said. Both boys then left the room.

"Damn, well, its just us," Kai said, "Who's up for a round of ping pong?"

"Eh, nothing else to do, Mom and Father are still at the monastery, Sensei Wu is on a spiritual journey in the Northern Mountains," Lloyd said grabbing a paddle.

"Prepare to be served," Kai smirked, taking his place on the other side of the ping pong table.

"Nonsense, I shall be victorious!" Lloyd exclaimed. Kai served the ball and the two went back and forth, each time their swings became more exaggerated. Jay watched the intense exchange as he poked and prodded around in the cabinets.

"Take _this_ Hothead!" Lloyd backhanded the ball to Kai.

"Nice try Golden Boy!" Kai retorted, swiping the ball back.

"Don't get _hot _under the collar Kai!"

"No need to be _green _with envy, Lloyd!" The red ninja sent the ball over Lloyd's head, right over to Jay, who was looking at a vial of mystery liquid.

"I got it! I got it!" Lloyd yelled, backing up to get the ball.

"AAAHHH!" Jay yelped as Lloyd crashed into him. The vial flew up into the air and came down, spilling the contents over the two of them.

"Eww, what is this stuff?" Jay asked, trying to unstick himself from Lloyd.

"I don't know, maybe it burns off?" Lloyd offered, Kai walked over to the two, his hand ablaze.

"Well, won't know unless we try," Kai said. Just as the heat got close to the liquid, it began to glow from a deep purple to a bright, luminescent purple.

"Uh oh."

"Shit."

"Crap!"

The glow of the liquid grew brighter, and a mist ensnared the two boys. Then the light flashed, completely blinding Kai, when it faded, Lloyd and Jay were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Manga Art: Sorry about the short last chapter, and the glitches on the character list. I'm trying to fix it. Also we don't own Ninjago.**

**Swords: Nope.**

**Manga Art: We're just poor teenagers. All I got is a Netflix account that my parents hog all the time, and a copy of the Sailor Moon DVD set that I have to take back because the disc is scratched.**

**Swords: I got Omega Ruby.**

****This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!****

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd's<strong> **P.O.V.**

I awoke to something, or someone jabbing me in the cheek, really hard. I opened my eyes to Jay jabbing me with a stick.

"Wake up dang it, don't be dead, you little sugar goblin," He said, sitting back and crossing his arms. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What happened?"

"I think that tea was one of Sensei's portal teas, or something of the sort. I don't know where we are, but I almost wet myself after nearly getting hit by a car."

"You landed in the road?" I asked, looking around. We were in a park on the side of a steep hill. To my left was a soccer field. To my right was a red brick building that looked kind of like a fire station. In front of me was a playground which was next to a basketball court. Beyond that was a bridge crossing a river, the other side went up a hill where I saw two adults in uniform walking over. Crap, cops. After getting kicked out of Darkley's, I'd run into them quite a bit.

"Crap, I think it's the popo!" Jay yelped. I staggered to my feet, my head still spinning slightly from the teleport-y nausea. I noticed we weren't wearing our ninja gi and there was a backpack next to me.

"Um, Jay, what did the car that almost run you over look like?"

"Grey pickup with a flat lightbar on it."

"Crap, that was probably a firefighter, he probably reported it to the cops." I knew from experience that running from cops only got you tazed, which was a horrible feeling.

"Run!" Jay yelled. Right, I thought. Run while the cops are heading straight for you, that's _obviously_ the best choice. I grabbed Jay's hood to prevent him from running, ignoring the small choking sound he made.

"Morning boys," the first cop said. She was a short woman with dark hair in a ponytail. I tried to think up a convincing lie.

"Morning officer," I choked out. "What can we do for you this morning?" The only thing that can get you anywhere with cops is common sense and cooperation, something else I'd learned from experience.

"What you boys were trying to pull!?" the second cop, an over muscular black guy, said. He seemed to be the bad cop of the situation.

"Trying to pull?" Jay asked. The guy cop got right in Jay's face.

"Don't play smart with me, you little brat!" he yelled.

"Um, ma'am, what are you charging us with?" I asked. The woman sighed.

"Truancy. You and your friend have been laying here apparently for two days and were not reported until today by a firefighter who almost ran over your friend." She jabbed a thumb over to where the other cop was yelling at Jay. I felt bad for him; Jay, not the cop.

"Um what's truancy?" I asked, trying to pull a dumb blonde to get her to explain.

The cop sighed, "Truancy, _young man,_ is when you ditch school."

I gulped, _ditching_, what a way to begin a day.

"What should we do with 'em Stacy? Rough 'em up?"

"No, protocol, send 'em to back to school."

"Darn, all right you brats, up that hill," the other guy nudged us down the side of the hill, across the bridge and up the other hill.

"But ma'am," I began, "We don't go to school."

"Here?" Officer Stacy asked.

"No, we don't go to school period."

"Well no wonder your motormouth friend here is so dumb," the other cop said.

"Hey! I am...don't," Jay said. I facepalmed.

"Well, we can set that straight," Officer Stacy opened the door to the patrol car. The two of us sighed and got in. The two officers got in and we drove through town until we got to a two story brick building with red roofs. There were buses parked outside and students were filing in. We all got out and we were escorted to the main office.

Ten minutes later, they'd registered us after a small fiasco I'd rather not recall.

"Ugh, we're stuck here, in _hell_!" Jay groaned. "What class do you have first?"

"English, they shoved me in a lot honors classes. Second floor. You?"

"Gym, that way." He jabbed his thumb down the opposite way I needed to go.

"Alright, uh, see ya I guess." I waved goodbye as he headed down the hall. I walked down the hall. I worked my way over to the stairwell and began walking up the stairs. Just as I finished walking up the stairs, I heard a yell and three simultaneous _cracks_. I turned to see a girl slowly getting up. It looked like she'd tripped on the stairs.

"You ok?" I said, kneeling down to help her up.

"Yeah, I-I got it," She said, limping up. "Just tripped. Hit my head, I'm good." She held up a thumbs up, obviously swaying back and forth, her eyes out of foc

"You sure?" She nodded.

"Yeah, see ya." She limped away, favoring one knee. I had a suspicion that she wasn't. I brushed it off and found my class. I took a seat and class began. After a lecture on something I actually had no real trouble with it, I just took some notes and then the bell rang. I went and found my next class, teacher, Mr. Z, said,

"Ah, a new student, Lloyd is it?" I nodded. "Take a seat next to Engells. Engells, raise your hand!" A brunette with glasses in the second row raised her hand. I sat down in the seat to her right, sighing. I looked over at Engells. She had long wavy brown hair in a high ponytail. She wore a graphic t-shirt and had a gray hoodie tied around her waist. Her glasses was slid down her face. I thought she looked familiar, but it hit me when she got up to throw something away. She favored one leg and held her head funny.

"Miss Engells," Mr. Z said. Engells looked up.

"Yes, Mr. Z?" Engells asked.

"Why don't you and Lloyd, go out into the hall and brief him on what we are working on." Engells nodded and I got up and left the classroom, out into the hall. She sat down with her back to the lockers.

"So, what we're working on is," Engells began, before looking up. "Hey, you're that guy from earlier."

"Yeah, how's the leg?"

"Still throbbing."

"I think that's bad."

"I've had worse. You new here?" She asked.

"Yep, name's Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon."

"Gina Engells." She held out her hand, I shook it.

"So...what are we working on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Manga Art: So, this was a longer chapter and I swear uploading it was annoying. I got on this morning and the WHOLE THING was encoded, took me fifteen minutes to fix the dang thing. See ya.<strong>

****This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!****


End file.
